mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sonya Blade
Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. Cavalier Tunestalkthe Subway Wall 18:50, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Stop it and I mean it... For the last time stop adding useless garbage,to Sonya's page,and yeah I'm pointing fingers at the people with (Wikia contributor) in their names and no username.. . (Hangingmanpeter0 05:56, November 17, 2010 (UTC)) Fatality Name Its been brought to my attention that a general consensus was formed in which her classic Fatality would be known as the "fiery kiss of death". I was reprimanded for wanting only as the 'kiss of death'. My arguement for wanting to drop the first word is as follows: 1) 'Fiery' seems redundant-of course its 'fiery'.. i think thats well known 2) Ive never heard the game designers refer to it as the 'fiery kiss of death', but rather ive heard them say simply the 'kiss of death' on numerous occasions Now, i can see why adding 'Fiery' would be to distinguish between other fatalities, but honestly... when was this consensus reached? Also i would HIGHLY appreciate it if the people reprimanding me werent so gauche or tactless- a simple 'please stop editing the fatality, we agreed on keeping it as is' would have sufficed- no need be irascible. 02:08, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :All right, well, let's put this to rest once and for all. I was unaware that any consensus was reached as to the name of Sonya's fatality, so (unless anyone can provide us with a link to said consensus), let's form one right now! We'll start a discussion right here. We can all share our opinions, and we'll decide which name suits Sonya's fatality best. :I am personally in favor of calling her fatality "Kiss of Death." I think adding "Fiery" would be a little redundant or unnecessary. But, as always, I'm open to changing my mind. Let's discuss! :After a consensus has been reached, we'll change the name of Sonya's fatality. Until then, let's keep the edits to the names of her fatalities to a minimum. 02:42, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :I never knew of a consensus either. I would say leave it as Kiss of Death as well. SmokeSound off! 02:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :Now, this is where is confuses me. I figure it must have been whilst I took my break from the Wikia, but when I returned, the term "Fiery" was included, and the original editer had spoken to someone (I think it was Smoke) about adding the "Fiery" in and they'd allowed it. That's why I thought there was a consensus. :I should also stress that the only reason I lost my temper was because it had been reverted back and forth several times. I would have thought that would have been enough for people to understand. I'm sorry for snapping, but that was the fourth time it had been reverted. CrashBash 07:29, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm afraid that was me, CrashBash. And, I'm afraid that either you or I misinterpreted the intentions of that conversation. ::I was not advocating that the name of Sonya's fatality be "Fiery Blow Kiss." Rather, I was simply informing the that it was okay to change the name of someone's fatality providing it doesn't become excessive. Sonya's fatality was just the one he was asking about specifically. Although, I see how that could be misinterpreted as advocating for a "consensus." I was simply trying to tell that there's nothing wrong with changing the name of someone's fatality as long as it's done in moderation. :: asked me this before the current edit-war, and was not taking part in said edit-war. And, of course, had the issue been contentious at the time I would've simply informed to start a section on Sonya's talk page to discuss it. ::I appreciate the fact that you were simply defending what you thought was a consensus, CrashBash. And I apologize that I misinterpreted the way my comment could've been perceived. However, now that it's clear that previously no consensus had been reached, we have the opportunity to make one. 07:51, November 20, 2010 (UTC) :: I suppose it was just one big misunderstanding then. My reasons for changing it several times was due to the fact that every time i had edited it, the next time i would see her page it had been reverted back to include 'Fiery'.I thought my edit hadnt gone through so i changed it once more. Again, if my actions seemed fastidious, it was only because i was unaware that i was being bothersome or aggravating to some, and i *do* apologize for that. As it stands, no consensus was formed and so as suggested, we should deliberate. I, for one, would like her classic fatality name to remain simply as the "Kiss of Death". 18:28, November 20, 2010 (UTC) I think the reason for naming it "Fiery Kiss of Death" would be because she has other 'Kisses of Death': 1.) Kiss of Death making the opponent explode. 2.) Kiss of Death making the torso of the opponent explode. 3.) Kiss of Death causing lethal vomitting. No disrespect for anyone's interests, but others may be confused if we don't put the kind of "Kiss of Death" 16:48, May 3, 2011 (UTC)Iamanonymous Render I found a Sonya Render for the new mortal kombat game http://cs10050.vkontakte.ru/u11638765/121570947/x_418f8717.jpg http://forum.igromania.ru/showthread.php?t=115865 Turlesdude 22:57, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Many of us have seen those images, but, on behalf of those users who haven't seen them yet, thank you! Keep up the good work! And, for those users looking for a higher resolution image, here you go. 23:24, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Sonya's Ending Glitch? I noticed when I was playing as Sonya in the Arcade Ladder that when I'd fail to do a Fatality or she fought/beat Goro, she'd dial her wrist communicator, and when she'd open her mouth, she wouldn't say anything. I went into two player and played as her and it worked fine, with the guy asking for a status report and she'd say "Mission Accomplished" but during the Ladder she occasionally wouldn't. She'd move her mouth though. Anyone else notice it? --Azeruth 21:13, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Zoom reference User Gongoro added a possible reference for Sonya's friendship, supposedly based on Bernadette from Zoom. Please, don't undo this edit! Not only the movement is exactly the same, but this finally gives that friendship a meaning! It was just her swinging the hands, it meant nothing! Somebody edited it saying the joke was her changing expression, but it's not true, she doesn't! So while this reference can't be stated as a fact, it is perfectly citeable as possible! At least to me it is, to Gongoro it is, so unless there's three or more people believing it's not, keep it!--Kombatgod 13:22, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Anyone got Sonya's MK1 decapitated sprite? I'm trying to recreate Shang Tsung's decap fatality, and the only dazed MK1 animation I could find is Sonya's, but I couldn't find her MK1 decapitated sprite. RED's Engineer (talk) 21:29, October 13, 2017 (UTC) MK11 Concept Art of Alternate Costumes Once the new game is released, will we get concept art renders for alternate costumes like for Sonya with her headband? Her younger self.